


404: Gavin not found

by Kizuka_Nakahara



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizuka_Nakahara/pseuds/Kizuka_Nakahara
Summary: If a tree falls down in the forestAnd no one sees thatHow can you be sure it happened?A/N: I just wanted to write something like this. I don't know why.





	404: Gavin not found

It's still working  
Still searching  
Checking itself if is there any sense  
To go on

I'm playing with fire  
Letting it burn it all  
My life  
My mind  
Myself

They've got a whole world at their feet  
More money than I've ever saw  
And happiness  
They are proud  
of someone who would never be me

I hate it  
I hate them  
Plastic faces  
and pouty ones

I'm just a skeleton in their wardrobe  
And they are ready  
To dump me like a broken thing  
Like a broken thing I am

I'm looking at my reflection  
In a broken mirror  
It's shattered  
Just like my hopes  
And old dreams

If there are plastic dollies  
That worth more than me  
And gain more respect  
Then why  
I'm still struggling?

They won their fights  
Got their rights  
And I'm falling down  
With my guilt

If you look for redemption, go watch some shitty western  
I'm not gonna change, it's just too late for me, dear  
When I'm looking in those cold eyes, I see it again  
The pity I don't care about  
From a damn Slenderman

I'm trapped  
By people  
who think  
they can help  
They can't  
and they can't  
understand shit

Let go of me, you useless dipshits  
Forget about that, I'm not gonna tell you shit  
I'm just pissed at everything

The weather is nice, for once  
The clouds seem close, I feel like I can touch them  
I can't see the pavement, it's kinda too far  
The taxis are like ants, crazy little shits

I'm sober  
And I feel like I'm flying  
It's just a joke  
Like my whole life

I don't care about your calls  
Go somewhere else, to that goofy moron  
And his shitty guardian angel  
Who thinks that whisky is better than life

If a tree falls down in the forest  
And no one sees that  
How can you be sure it happened?

If I let myself fall down  
And no one cares about that  
Would that really matter?

I'm tired of being okay  
I was never okay  
No one can be okay  
Not in this economy

I'm not a burden, just some waste of oxygen  
They liked to say so  
Maybe it's time to stop

I like pretending that I'm somewhere else  
With someone else  
Doing something else

Do I look like that scared kid I was?  
Maybe not anymore

He's still working  
Still searching  
Checking if  
I'm still here


End file.
